nierosfandomcom_da-20200214-history
Sortelvere
Sortelverne er den race af elvere, der for nogle tusinde år siden tilbad kaos guden Magika. De rejste til østen hvor de grundlagde en lille by kaldet Mor'tal En'templa-ankis , som nu er deres hovedstad i deres land; Wa'al Elva. Byen fik dog ændret navn til Mor'tal En'gurtha, da de begyndte at tilbede Orthoden og forkastede kaos guderne . Mor'tal En'gurtha betyder groft; "dødens sorte by" og Mor'tal En'templa-ankis betyder "kaos magiens sorte by". Wa'al Elva betyder groft "de sorte elveres land/rige". På elversproget er orden for en sortelver; "Al Elva". Sortelverne findes oftest i deres eget land Wa'al Elva, hvilket også er dens kultur og opbygning vi herunder vil forklarer. Wa'al Elva ligger i det sydlige østen. Sortelvere er dog også imigreret til andre dele af verdenen og bor i andre racers byer (dog ikke hos lavfolk eller andre elver racer, hvor de ikke er velkomne). Anatomi og udseende Sortelvere har spidse ører ligesom de andre elvere, men til forskel fre dem har de en hel kulsort hud, som menes at grundes deres tidligere tilbedelse af kaos guden Magika. Sortelvere har helt hvidt eller kulsort hår, nogle har også begge farver i håret. Derudover er sortelvernes øjne oftest kolde farver såsom, hvide, blå og grønne, men de kan også have gule eller sorte øjenfarver. Sortelverne bære sig let og elegant ligesom de andre elver racer, men er gennemsnitligt lidt lavere end deres fætre, men også mere kompakt muskuløse. En voksen sortelver er omkring 165 til 185 centimeter høj. Sortelvere er som regel slanke og smukke at se på. Ligesom de andre elver racer, menes sortelvere ikke at kunne dø af alderdom, som mennesker gør. Men sortelvere bliver sjældent lige så gamle som deres fætre, da de ofte bliver myrdet eller slået ihjel inden de bliver 1000 år. En sortelver over 1000 år er en sjældenhed men også en frygtet person, da den har overlevet så længe. Autoritære opbygning Sortelverne bliver ledet igennem et korrupt system, hvor vejen frem er manipulation, forræderi og mord. Kun en sortelever er over alle andre uden at de prøver at overtage pladsen. Hun er den øverste Orthoden præstinde og hun er sortelvernes evigt, enevældige hersker, hun bliver kaldt Myrn Tari på elver sproget, og for de andre racer er hun kendt under to andre navne; Den sorte dronning og Mørkets elskerinde. Ingen kender Myrn Tariens rigtige navn og for sortelverne har der altid kun været en Myrn Tari, men nogle få andre halvelver, skovelver og højelver teoretikere har en teori om at der har været mange forskellige Myrn Tarier. Men en sortelvers svar er altid ”Der er kun EN Myrn Tari”. Myrn Tarien er omgivet af et råd på 13 Orthoden præstinder kaldet for "Myrn". De tretten myrner er hendes nærmeste tjenere, vagter og beskyttere. En myrn er også den eneste som må se Myrn Tari og andre myrn uden et sort slør for ansigtet. En myrn må aldrig blive set uden slør af andre end Myrn Tari selv eller andre myrn. Myrn Tari, oftest i samarbejde med sine myrn, kan lave opgaver, som en slags lejesoldats kontrakt, hvorpå der er en opgave. Hvis en sortelver udføre opgaven får den en belønning, som kan varriere imellem, land, guld, ejendom til valgfire landsforvisninger af andre sortelvere eller en hel norkard. Det almene sortelver samfund er delt op i "huse", familier, kaldet "norkard". I Wa'al Elva findes der mange norkard, som alle prøver at blive den mest magtfulde norkard, men der er er tretten norkarder som de andre norkarder har været nød til at underlægge sig. Disse tretten norkarder er dem der er øverst i samfundet og kan påkalde/påtvinge de mindre magtfulde norkarder i krig med en anden norkard. De tretten øverste hus bliver også kaldet de tretten knive; "Nelekve sikil". De tretten mest magtfulde norkarder eller; Nelekve sikil er; Agarsikil (Den blodige kniv) Alsikil (Den sorte kniv) Attasikil (De to knive) Domesikil (Nattens kniv) Ihoersikil (Den giftige kniv) Langon'ristasikil (Den halsskærende kniv) Malesikil (Kniven i skyggen) Melasikil (Den elskende kniv) Morsikil (Mørkets kniv) Naarasikil (Den brændende kniv) Rimpasikil (Kniven der flyver) Venisikil (Den smukke kniv) Vilyasikil (Kniven i luften) De andre norkarder er vasaler eller bannerfolk for en af nelekve sikil norkarderne. En norkard er ledet af dens overhoved, en såkaldt kardor. En norkards kardor kan være både mand eller kvinde, det er det førstefødte (eller den ældste de overlevende) barn, som overtager titlen som kardor. Kardoren er den i en norkard som har mest magt og planlægger norkardens træk for stige i magt, hvordan pengene skal bruges og hvem der er rådgivere (der behøves ikke nødvendigvis at være rådgivere). En norkard består oftest af imellem 10-20 individer. I særtilfælde har Myrn Tari landsforvist en norkard eller bare en enkelt sortelver, dette er oftest sket ved brud på de få regler som sortelverne leder efter eller som straf, nogle gange også bare for at gøre det. De forskellige norkarder, især nelekve sikil, ligger i en slags indædt alle mod alle krig om at vinde Myrn Taris gunst. Norkard krigene kan kun blive sat på pause af Myrn Tari selv, og sker kun hvis de skal samle en hær imod kaos, necromancere eller stoppe en invasion eller ivadere et andet land. I krigene gælder alle kneb, samt er det ikke ualmindeligt at få myrdet medlemmer i sin egen norkard for at fremme sin egen magtposition. De fleste norkarder ejer ikke jord eller særligt meget andet, og deres levemåder minder ofte mere om de menneskelige bønder og borgeres levefærd, selvom at de selvfølgelig alle søger mere magt stadig. Militære opbygning Sortelvernes militære opbygning fungere igennem de forskellige norkarder og deres maethor, slaver, den frygtede Tari og de mange forskellige Vel'larg (snigmorder/assassin) ordner og grupper, som sortelverne er kendt for i omverdenen. En maethor er en norkardas personlige hær eller hird, den er oftest bestående norkardløse sortelvere eller sortelvere fra en mindre magtfuld norkard. De forskellige norkarder har ofte en meget forskellig tilgang til våben, rustning og træning. Nogle norkarder går efter selvtræning og selvanskaffelse af udstyr, andre skaffer uniformer, våben, rustning og træning til soldaterne. Dette skaber ofte en stor diversitet i sortelver hærerne. Derudover bruger næsten alle norkarder slavehære når de bekæmper hinanden. Det er strengt forbudt at bruge slaver som soldater, når sortelverne samler sig under Myrn Taris banner imod udefrakommende, eller hvis de ønsker at indvadere et andet land. I nogle maethor er det et krav at men forlader sin tidligere norkard og bliver norkardløs. Vel'larg betyder "myrdende spøgelse" og er et meget passende ord for sortelvernes frygtede snigmordere. Vel'larg er dannet ordner eller gruppe, også kalder vel'heren. Når en sortelver bliver en del af vel'heren forlader den sin norkard og er en del af vel'herenen indtil sin død. Den mest berømte vel'heren er; Agarfuin, som nu er en del af Tari og Myrn Taris personlinge snigmordere og beskyttere. Tari er Myrn Taris personlige hær og beskyttere af Myrn Tari og Wa'al Elvas hovedstad; Mor'tal En'gurtha. Tari er opdelt i 5 grupperinger/enheder kaldet for "othacar". De 5 othacar er; Agarfuin, Mahtar, Mordo, Daug og Agar'peng . Hvis en sortelver bliver en del af Tari skal den forlade sin norkard, da Tari er dens nye norkard Agarfuin er Myrn Taris personlige vel'heren, de er derudover den mest kendte, brutale og største vel'heren. De blev en del af Tari og officielt en othacar omkring år 1000 e.rg. og er derfor den nyeste othacar. Mahtar var den første othacar, og krigeriske tilhængere af Myrn Tari under orthodenkrigen, omkring år 6000 f.rg. Mahtarer bruger spyd og skjold, med en kort stik sværd som reserve, de bruger tung rustning. Mordo blev kort efter Myrn Taris magtovertagelse og konvertion af sortelver folket til Orthoden, en del af Tari som den anden othacar. Mordo er trænet i at bruge to våben (et i begge hænder), om det så er sværd, økser eller andet. De kræver at kunne bruge ædræthed men bærer stadig tung rustning. Daug blev en othacar kort efter Mordo og deraf den tredje. Daug er krigsmagere, magikere som også er krigere, deres våben og rustnings brug varriere meget. Agar'peng blev lavet under "Elverslagene". Omkring år 2000 f.rg., hvor en skovelver hær angreb Mor'tal En'gurtha. Slaget viste Myrn Tari at der manglede en form for missil enheder i Tari. Agar'peng er bevæbnet med enten bue eller armbrøst, med et kort stik sværd i reserve. De bære tung rustning. Kultur og samfund Sortelverne har et meget anderledes kultur og samfund end de fleste menneskelige lande og andre racers kulture. Tyveri, overfald, tortur, mord, korruption og krig er hverdagskost for det turbulente folkefærd. Dog, selvom at det virker underligt og som et decideret modbydeligt samfund, er sortelverne stolte af det og forstår ofte ikke de andres kultures æreskodekser og normer. Et mordforsøg er ikke unormalt at opleve på en rolig gåtur igennem byen gader. Sortelvernes samfund er kraftigt opdelt og lettere besværligt men her er en kort liste over samfundets hierarki fra øverste samfundslag til nedreste samfundslag; #Myrn Tari. #Myrn og Tari generaler. #Nelekve sikil (de tretten mest magtfulde norkarder). #Frie norkarder med vasaler. #Frie norkarder. #Vasal norkarder med egner vasaler. #Vasal norkarder. #Norkardløse sortelver (kun hvis de ikke er med i en orden der påkræver dem det). #Forviste sortelvere. #Folk af andre racer som er frie (man stiger i sortelvernes agtelse jo mere man opføre sig som dem). #Sortelver slaver. #Elver slaver. #Slaver af andre racer. #Folk som har brudt Al elva Axan'rhaffach. Sortelverne har også love, ligesom andre lande, som de skal følge, dette kaldes sortelvernes æreskodeks; "Al elva Axan'rhaffahc". Hvis en sortelver skulle bryde Al elva Axan'rhaffach er de typiske straffe; landsforvisning, blive gjort til slave, døden og lignende. Al elva Axan'rhaffahc er som lyder *Du må ikke skade, gå imod eller sprede rygter om Myrn Tari. *Du må ikke selv slå dine forældre ihjel (det er underforstået at man godt må hyre eller manipulerer andre til at gøre det). *Du må ikke bestjæle Myrn Tari. *Du skal tilbede Orthoden. *Du må ikke adlyde ordre fra andre racer (midmindre det gavner Myrn Tari, Wa'al Elva eller er under ordre fra en overordnet). Sortelverne har også mange slaver og næsten alle sortelvere ejer en eller flere slaver. Wa'al Elva har flere slaveindbyggere end sortelvere, der er kun meget få beboer af andre racer, som er frie. Næsten alt fysisk arbejde i Wa'al Elva er lavet af slaver. Slaver behandles generelt meget dårligt, de får råden mad eller rester, bliver tævet og tl tider tortureret, nogle gange bare for ejerens fornøjelse. Slaverne fungere som tjenere, arbejdere, kæledyr, soldater og lignende. Der har været mange slaveoprør i tidens løb, men alle er blevet slået ned, hårdt og brutalt uden nåde. Sortelverne bruger oftest krigsfanger som slaver, men de har også store "slave flåder", kaldet mul'cir, som er et eller en gruppe skibe som rejser rundt og plyndrer kystbyer og andre skibe for guld og "slaver". Mul er elvernes ord for slave. Beklædning og mode Sortelvere, især de højerestående i samfundet, går meget op i mode og beklædning, og stoffet skal symbolicerer norkarden og sortelverens egen rigdom og magt. Det samme gælder våben og rustning. Udseendet viser hvem man er og det inspirere frygt og respekt. Sortelvere foretrækker silke og skind, men silke er dyrt og fattigere sortelvere bruger billigere materialer, såsom uld og hør. thumb|360px|Sortelver i vest og enærmet skjorte. Denne sortelver bære derudover skulderplader i metal og en skælbrynjevest i metal. Veste med hætte, der når ned til knæene eller midt på lårene er meget populære blandt sortelver mændene. Under vesten bærer de ofte en fin skjorte. Store kraver er også meget eftertragtet istedet for en hætte. Vestene kan også have ærmer istedet, både korte og lange. Tøjet er oftest med sort skind omkring skuldre, knæ og albuer og stoffet er sort og/eller i norkardens farver. Deres bukser er oftest stramme split hoser eller lettere løse hoser. Sortelver kvinder bære ofte samme beklædning som deres hankøns modpart, men nogle foretrækker også korsetter, i sort skind, udenpå en fin tunika dertynder ind omkring hoften og munder ud i to lange stykker stof foran og bagpå som stopper omkring knæene eller midt på skinnebenet. Sortelver kvinder bære sjældent kjoler og nederdele, dog oftere nederdele end kjoler. Som benklædning bærer kvinderne mest splithoser og lettere løse hoser ligesom mændene, dog er det også blevet meget populært blandt kvinderne at bære stramme hoser der stopper midt på låret eller lige over knæet. Sortelverne foretrækker langskaftede søvler i sort eller mørkebrunt skind eller læder. Sortelverne elsker at bruge smykker, store bælter og andet lignende tilbehør. Sortelvere af begge køn foretrækker brugen af en blanding af læder, metal plade rustning og skæl brynje i metal. Læder og plade rustnings delene er oftest meget pyntede og med store udformininger og "pigge". Mange sortelvere får deres metal rustninger farvet sorte, men andre foretrækker og den normale blanke metal farve. Arkitektur Arkitekturen i Wa'al Elva mørk og grotæsk. Frygtindgydende gargoyler, sorte/mørke stenhuse i flere etager, spidse tårne stikker op over alt, og høje mure der adskiller norkardernes ejendomme fra hinanden. Men hvis man ser bort fra alt det mørke og grotæske kan man se hvor smukke og elegante bygningerne faktisk er, flere steder kan man også se tegn på dværge arbejde (sikkert dværge slaver). Byerne og bygningerne i Wa'al Elva virker til at være designet til at skræmme alle andre racer, end sortelverne selv. Sortelverne lader til at have en forkæligehed for det grotæskt elegante udseende, og når man lige kommer over chocket og rædslen begynder man at se de finere ting. Disse finere ting er de mange norkarders våbenskjold på vægge bannere hængende uden for deres ejendomme, de mange statuer af deres guder og helte. Eller den kendte statue, som står på samlingstorvet foran Myrn Taris palads i Mor'tal En'gurtha. Statuen forestiller Myrn Tari, siddende på sin trone, som er båret af 4 sortelvere, som knæler på en plade der er båret en slave fra hver race (lavfolke racerne er sat oven på hinanden sammen med en goblin. Religion Sortelverne tilbeder et mindre pantheon med Orthoden som lederen, de andre guder der er i pantheonet bliver sjældent tilbedt som et primært valg, men mere som en slags ekstra guder især brugt til at bede om ting, held og hjælp. De fleste andre guder bliver mest tilbedt ved særlige højtider. Pantheonet bliver kaldet for Vala al elva. Historie